This study is designed to determine the effectiveness and toxicity of AS- 101 as a biological response modifier and possible HIV antiviral at various doses. Anti-HIV will be assessed directly by p24 HIV cultured and indirectly by absolute T4 levels. Toxicity and pharmacokinetics will be monitored as well as the effect of AS-101 on selected immune functional parameters.